


Like a Flower (꽃)

by kkeuchi



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: Rough emotions that fill the world, it's empty without you. You are my only flower blooming in my heart.Your sharp thorns, although I will get hurt if I get close to you, my two arms will embrace you.





	Like a Flower (꽃)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this fic! 
> 
> Does anyone still read kyungjeong?? If you do, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought so we could potentially scream together!
> 
> This is a Hanahaki fic with a twist, so I hope you enjoy it!

There’s a flower in the sink.

A Marigold to be exact. It wasn’t placed there but rather coughed up.

They call it the Hanahaki disease, and it’s a fatal epidemic.

Hearing it everywhere, on the news, the papers, spoken about everywhere when you even step outside. There’s really no point in even going to see the doctor. They all say the same thing. As of right now, Hanahaki is incurable. There’s a lot of research being done for a cure, but nothing has been effective.

It’s hard though, trying to cure a disease that seemingly sprouted from nowhere and suffocating all of its victims.

Still, even though Kyungil now has this disease, their lives don’t change much. “Even if I die now, I’ll leave them happily. Especially because I was with you Yijeong.” He says it so simply, as if he wasn’t going to choke any day and leave Yijeong all alone.

It’s easy for him to say, he’ll stay like that for all of eternity. Beautiful.

Kyungil doesn’t like it when Yijeong sees the flowers he’s coughing up, he makes him swear not to look up their meanings.

Despite his best efforts, Yijeong still caught a glimpse of the small buds hastily thrown in the trash.

Red Dahlias, crushed before they even had a chance to grow.

They both expect for him to die, Yijeong’s other half. He’s going to die while looking so beautiful. Leaving Yijeong behind.

They still drink tea like they used to, and Yijeong religiously goes outside with a mask because the pollen in the air risks infection.

They’ve run out of their favourite teas so Yijeong goes to buy some more. That’s how it always went between the two of them, Yijeong picked the teas and Kyungil brewed them.

“Welcome back Yijeong!” The shopkeeper tiredly, but warmly greets him. He greets him back as well and pretends like he doesn’t notice the stray petals on the counter or the one stuck to his sleeve.

“We’ve gotten a new batch of your favourite jasmine tea! Or if you’d prefer, some hibiscus rose tea that really smells like a rose garden.”

Yijeong waves away his suggestions with the shake of his head, plainly saying, “I don’t like flowers.”

Once he returns from his shopping, he hands the teas over to Kyungil and heads to the washroom.

Scrubbing and washing, over and over again, until his hands and half way up his elbows are pink and raw. He doesn’t want to catch Hanahaki, not like this.

They used to drink tea outside all the time before, near the grassy hillsides with the flowers blooming all over the place. Kyungil always said it was Yijeong’s favourite place, but it was only because of how happy Kyungil looked whenever they went there.

When Yijeong finally comes out of the washroom, there are two settings placed out. He says his thanks and lifts the tea cup to have his first sip.

Kyungil watches like he always does, waiting for Yijeong to drink and have him compliment his tea brewing.

Before the cup even touches his lips, Kyungil throws it against the wall, tea splashing and glass shattering. He hides his face while saying, “Don’t drink it.” He repeats it a few more times before adding, “There are flowers in the tea pot.”

Kyungil feels sick, a rising feeling in his throat. Forcing its way up is one, two, three full clusters of Purple Hyacinths. Each cluster has dozens of fully bloomed flowers, and he's is unable to say anything more.

Even without saying, Yijeong already understands.

He wanted them to die together, he wouldn’t mind leaving this world if the other wasn’t in it.

But Kyungil knows, that it’s cruel and selfish to ask that of him.

Although everyone says you’ll end up catching the disease if you get too close, Yijeong’s two arms embrace Kyungil.

Lifting Kyungil’s cup, he calmly drinks the entire thing. “It’s delicious, the best cup of tea I’ve ever had. If they’re your flowers, every last one is mine. I want to fall asleep after being intoxicated by your fragrance.”

Withering like a flower, so beautiful even though he can’t have and pick him.

❅ ❅ ❅

In the end, Yijeong didn’t wind up catching the disease. It came and went when the season changed, disappearing like it had never been.

But even now, Kyungil’s grave continues to bloom Red Tulips on that grassy hill amongst the other flowers.

Like the flowers that will bloom again, they will meet when the petals scatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the flowers mentioned were chosen because of their specific meanings. 
> 
> These are the ones that Kyungil bloomed, you can read about their meanings and go back to see what Kyungil really meant when he was coughing up the flowers.  
Marigold - pain and grief  
Red Dahlia - betrayal and dishonesty  
Purple Hyacinth - please forgive me  
Red Tulip - undying love


End file.
